Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: After a party gone horribly wrong, Wendy needs someone to speak to. And who better than her best friend, Dipper Pines? RATING FOR DRUG MENTION AND A SUGGESTIVE LINE!


The sound of joyful screaming. She could just barely hear it over the thunderous music. Glass smashed, and she heard more shrieks. Her head felt dizzy, the smell of something almost _skunk_ like filled the air. Smoke drifted under her nose and she knew she had to leave.

Wendy Corduroy was not one to do drugs or smoke or do anything of the likes, and she had never drank alcohol. The party she had been invited to in the woods was supposedly a 'celebration' of surviving the apocalypse. The girl had not planned on it being like this. She had been to parties, there was some soda and pizza, as well as other party items. Sure, sometimes someone would 'light one', maybe she'd be offered, only for the offer to be turned down. But something had changed. The teens she called her friends acted like they were _invincible._ While the red-haired cashier knew it was because they _had indeed survived the end of the world,_ she felt like they would died without her, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and the rest of the 'Take Back The Falls' rally. But her mind was loosing its focus as the music seemed to get louder.

 _"Alright, alright._

 _Alright, alright._

 _Alright, alright!_

 _It's a hell of a feelin', though!"_ She tried to cover her ears, but the music seemed to be directing just at her. She couldn't handle this. As she weaved through the crowd, she felt bile rising in her throat. Wendy, for the first time in her life, needed _saving._

The feeling as almost _alien_ to her. She'd been able to save her own skin, as well as the skin of her friend's, plenty of times! Yet she couldn't even handle a party?

 _'But this is worse than a party... So much worse...'_ Her head wracked with pain in her temples. She tried to keep her eyes closed, the smoke was burning them, but she needed to see. Suddenly, she felt her headache amplified, yet she felt weightless.

The song was no longer blasting in her ears, instead a high pitched ringing took its place. The world seemed to fade in and out, and before her eyes was the mossy grass of the Gravity Falls woods. It occurred to her that she must've fallen. As the ringing died away, she could hear the screaming continue along with the music, but they were no longer happy and excited. They had instead become terrified, horrified, almost _demonic._ Yet, despite her urge to get up and run, she didn't. She laid on the grassy floor of the forest, her energy was drained. She felt no desire to flee, no desire to fight.

In that moment, all she wanted was to close her eyes, and sleep. Maybe even sleep forever. As her eyelids grew heavy, she felt the world disappearing.

 _"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline!_

 _And most things in between,_

 _I roam this city in a shopping cart,_

 _A pack of Camel's and a smoke alarm..."_

* * *

A blanket was spread out over her, a soft pillow under her head, the cushion's of a familiar recliner underneath her. Her headache had receded, and she let out a groan.

"Wendy, right?" Her eyes flew open at the voice. She didn't recognize it at first. "I'd like to offer my sincerest apologies for what happened last night. I was conducting an experiment and it went horribly wrong... Leading to the explosion."

Stanford Pines had hardly spoken to Wendy, so she wondered why he'd be doing now. But another thought flashed into her mind.

"You said _explosion?_ " The older man nodded and coughed lightly into his fist.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a controllable firework. Meaning the person controlling it gets to choose what form it takes. Anyways, the firework blasted in the wrong direction and blew up near the 'party'. I've already gotten the other teenager's home. No need to worry about them."

"Hey! Grunkle Ford! Is Wendy awake yet?"

While the freckled teen still had _many_ questions, she shrugged them off as the voice of Mabel Pines entered the room. Her pink shooting star sweater was what she wore, her matching headband and purple skirt to go with it. The younger girl peaked around her older family member, and smiled at Wendy. They waved to each other before Mabel cupped her hands around her mouth,

"DIPPER! WENDY'S AWAKE!"

In an instant, Dipper Pines was down the stairs and in the living room at Wendy's side in an instant. His brown eyes were worried and they looked up into his crush's. Her green eyes which used to glitter with the world, sparkle with a thousand stars, and shown with the moon, seemed so... so _dull._ He felt something tug at his heart. Something was wrong with _his Wendy._ He couldn't bare it. He couldn't stand to see her like that, knowing that something wasn't right.

"Wendy... Wendy what's wrong?" The older girl shrugged and nodded to both Ford and Mabel. They both took the hint and slipped out of the room. She felt his small palm slip into her's. The ginger twined her fingers with his. Dipper's face flushed a bright red, but he didn't move away from her. "Wendy... Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just- after the whole Odd-pocalypse or Weirdmaggedon or whatever, I noticed how much people take advantage of everything. Like that party last night. Dipper, I went to parties a lot, I'd enjoy myself, but I wouldn't drink or smoke or get laid like some of those other people would." Wendy took note of his face which only got redder. "But I'd just avoid those people. I wouldn't let them ruin the fun for me. But- But that thing... Last night... It was different than it had ever been. It was too loud, too much smoking and screaming," she looked away for a moment before bringing her eyes back to his. In that moment, Dipper saw something in her eyes he had never seen before.

 _Fear._ "I was scared, Dipper. I was scared... I wanted to leave, I wanted to get out of there, it was scary. There was so much happening." Wendy closed her eyes. "I just wanted to come back home. I wanted to come back to the shack. I wanted to see you, Mabel, Soos..." The exasperated teenager let out a sigh. The hand that wasn't already in Wendy's, reached up to her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"It's okay, Wendy. It really is. I get scared too, I get worried. Sometimes I even get scared during mystery hunting," he looked away in embarrassment. "I actually get scared a lot." Dipper moved closer to Wendy, and he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand that wasn't holding Dipper's, wrapped around his middle and pulled him onto the recliner with her. "W-W-Wendy?" His eyes looked up to her innocently.

"I'm okay, dork. I just need this," she nuzzled into his shoulder, and felt a smile spread across her lips. Dipper was incredibly flustered, and looked down at their conjoined hands. Warmth flooded his being, and he let himself curl up into Wendy's hold. He was content in her arms, and she content with him in her arms. She has happy resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Dipper loved having her there.

There.

Together.

It didn't matter if they loved each other romantically or not. They _did_ need each other, and they _did_ love each other. They needed to have the other person there.

They were the _closest friends_ in the world. They were going to be together, as lovers or as friends.

Yet, there.

Together,

It didn't matter.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Some platonic WenDip... Well not ****entirely _'platonic',_ but I really love their friendship. Even if they're not together romantically, they're gonna be together. **

**Wendy's either gonna be Dipper's wife, or Dipper's best man.**

 **Sorry, I don't make the rules.**

 ** _(also this was written in literally 1 hour and 30 minutes so don't kill me for spelling mistakes. I just really love the Death of a Bachelor P!ATD album and this was written in the process of listening to the album)_**


End file.
